


Late Night Company

by NaomiNori



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Second
Genre: Don't look at me I love my kids, F/M, Fluff, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiNori/pseuds/NaomiNori
Summary: Magnolia finds that there's a plus one in her bed tonight





	Late Night Company

Everyone had their own space in Yew's tent. Each of them had claimed a particular corner, personalizing it however they saw fit. Because of this, it was impossible to accidentally wander into someone else's corner and fall asleep.

Which is why Magnolia was at a complete loss for words.

Besides her was Yew, curled up against her with his cheek pressed against her shoulder. His hand rests on her waist, and although his grip wasn't very strong it did manage to make her feel awkward about moving. Magnolia flushes. She's not used to this sort of contact, especially not from Yew. She's not even sure how they ended up like this to begin with! No matter how hard she tries, she can't remember a single thing that would explain their current situation. Yew had fallen asleep on his side of the tent last night, she was sure of it. So why was he here, pressed against her and snoring gently?

Her brows furrow in concentration. Surely, there was something that could help piece this together. She remembers hearing shuffling in the middle of the night, but disregarded it thinking it was Tiz. He often woke up in the middle of the night, and as luck would have it, she often had trouble faling asleep. The two of them would have regular chants at night, but tonight she was _exhausted_ so she stayed in place. She then remembers hearing the tent flap open and feeling the draft coming in afterwards. She shivered and covered herself further (and swore she could hear Edea grumbling) but soon after she had fallen asleep completely. She wasn't sure how long it had been before she felt the warmth of another besides her, which in turn, woke her up.

Yew whimpers, effectively pulling Magnolia out of her thoughts. She turns her head to him, brows still furrowed. She had been so preoccupied figuring out _how_ Yew ended up next to her that she didn't even think about _why_.

His eyes were screwed shut with his mouth twisted in a distressed frown. He was sweating and mumbling, although his voice was too soft for Magnolia to parse anything. He whimpers again, shifting so that he could rest his face on her shoulder. The arm lazily placed at her waist grips her and pulls her closer, causing Magnolia's blush to deepen. Just what was he dreaming about?!

She thinks carefully about her options. Shoving him away would be rude, and she didn't want to risk waking him up by carrying him. She supposes he could stay there, but the teasing she would receive from Edea and Tiz... she'd rather not think about it. She thinks about waking him up, but she can see how he'd react, and she'd rather not wake everyone else up with that...

Magnolia sighs again, now watching Yew closely. His hair was a little messy-- despite him having reletively short bangs, it seemed like some was still sticking to his face. He seemed more relaxed now, with his eyes closed more naturally and the frown gone from his features. She can't help but smile. She never knew how cute he would look sleeping....

It isn't long before he whines again, pulling Magnolia's body closer yet again. Her arm is trapped awkwardly between them, and the blush that was just begining to fade returns twice as strong. At this point, maybe she should just move? With a determined grunt, Magnolia begins to wiggle, hoping she could free herself from Yew's grip and walk over to his side of the tent. Everything could be explained later, after all. In fact, she could even lie to spare him the embarrassment! She could easily say that they got mixed up in the midst of all their drowsiness. With no one awake to witness this, she could very well just lie about the whole encounter--

"Don't... go...."

She pauses.

"Please...."

Magnolia squints. Was Yew... awake?

"Please don't go... Janne... Nikolai...."

Her expression softens. So that was it... he was having nightmares about his former companions. She knew that they meant a lot to him, and that their betrayal devestated him. He always seemed so optimistic and headstrong though, she assumed he didn't need any more consolation. In retrospect, that line of thinking was a bit insensitive. She should have confirmed for herself that he was okay... 

She leans closer to Yew, hesitating before gently pressing her lips to his forehead. 

"Yew." She doesn't actually want to wake him, so her voice is barely above a whisper. "It's okay. It'll be alright."

He whimpers again, tears now squeezing out from the corners of his eyes. "It's my fault...."

_"Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai."_ She turns her whole body towards him now, moving her free arm over his side. "None of this is your fault."

She's not sure if he can actually hear her, but she's not worried about that at the moment. Yew was a dear friend of hers, and if he was struggling with something, the least she could do is try to help him. Who knows how long he's been having these nightmares? She presses another kiss to his forehead, this time giggling as he sighs. The arm that was trapped between them slides under him, bringing him closer so she could craddle his head near her chest. Perhaps it would be a little bit embarrassing for him in the morning, but for now he seemed content. The woman hums gently, letting the warmth of his body gently coax her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written something, let alone fanfic. I'm definitely out of practice, but here's to improving steadily!


End file.
